oneshot: MUERTE
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Oneshot Shojoai MXH "Las palabras se perdieron en mi garganta cuando escuché ese grito que salía de los altavoces anunciando que había habido un gran accidente."


Quería expresar que se siente el morir en una pequeña historia... tendría valor para comenzarla, lo que es peor tendría valor para terminarla... Veamos que sale hoy de las cavernas de mi entendimiento.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Muerte

por DarkCryonic.

_"Deja que tus lágrimas barran la noche llevándose con ella la oscuridad de las calles _

_Deja que la luna se refleje en tus ojos para que el mundo vea en ellos la verdadera luz de medianoche _

_Deja que tus manos recorran el infinito y lleven con ella nuestros sueños perdidos _

_Deja que tu alma lo llene todo con su aroma para ser libres nuevamente"_

DC

Las palabras se perdieron en mi garganta cuando escuché ese grito que salía de los altavoces anunciando que había habido un gran accidente. ¿Un accidente? No podía ser. Ella estaba hay, ella competía por el título mundial, es su momento para ganar no para sufrir. No puede ser, debe ser un error Repetía dentro de mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Setsuna se mantenía erguida firmemente a mi lado, no se movía. Hotaru se mantenía en silencio, parecía comprender todo mejor que yo. La gente murmuraba preguntándose ¿quiénes serían los heridos, qué había sucedido? Y yo, ahí, inmóvil como estatua de sal marina, eterna y sin sentido.

Me puse de pie cuando oí la ambulancia entrar en la pista con el acostumbrado alboroto. Mil veces había presenciado su entrada en escena, pero era primera vez que mi corazón saltaba más rápido que nunca al sentirla dentro de mis oídos fuerte y burlona.

No, ella es una buena competidora, no se arriesgaría demasiado, ella sabe que estamos aquí. Además prometió llevarme a cenar a la ciudad. Celebraríamos el triunfo, festejaríamos nuestro aniversario de 5 años juntas. Aún recuerdo que antes de entrar a la pista la acompañé en los vestidores...

--------------------------------------------------------

-- Michiru, recuerda que iremos a comer para celebrar.-- Dijo antes de recoger su casco y guantes de su estante.

-- No lo olvidaré. Me pondré mi mejor vestido y saldremos a divertirnos...-- Dije saltando en sus brazos para sentirla nuevamente junto a mí. Ella me sonrió. Como siempre lo hacia en estas ocasiones. La calma la llenaba. No había nada que temer. Todo estaba bien y como siempre.

-- Ya es hora de que salga, querida. Dile a Hotaru que le mando un beso y que ganaré esa copa para ella.-- Dijo Haruka soltándome y caminando hacia la pista, antes de atravesar la puerta giró y me miró-- Te ves hermosa. Adiós.-- Y cerró la puerta tras de sí y yo eché a caminar hacia la puerta que me llevaría a las graderías en donde estaban Setsuna y Horatu esperándome.

-----------------------------------------------------------

El ruido de la ambulancia se volvía más ensordecedor que nunca, desesperada llevé mis manos hacia mis oídos tratando de aminorar su dolor. No pude más y corrí bajando las graderías a toda prisa.

Setsuna gritó algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Seguí corriendo tan rápido que no podía evitar chocar contra la gente. Pero no había tiempo para pedir disculpas... mi vida, mi alegría dependía de que corriera a averiguar lo que sucedía... debía saber si Haruka estaba bien.

Al verme frente a la puerta que daba paso a la pista la imagen sonriente de Haruka diciéndome Adiós y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, vino a mí cegándome con su triste resplandor. Ella nunca había dicho adiós antes. Siempre sonreía y mandaba besos a Hotaru, pero nunca me había dicho adiós... ¿Por qué lo había hecho en está ocasión...? ¿Sabría lo que iba a suceder, sentía el temor dentro de sí...?

Empujé la puerta y entré. Los guardias estaban demasiado ocupados en otra cosa que no se percataron de mi llegada ni de mi carrera entre los paramédicos hacia el centro del accidente. A unos metros del centro me quedé paralizada al reconocer la motocicleta de Haruka entre otras, hecha pedazos...

-- Súbanla a la ambulancia.-- Escuché gritar a un médico a mi derecha. Corriendo me acerqué a él y pude ver una camilla con uno de los competidores en ella.

-- ¿Qué haces aquí?-- Me preguntó el entrenador de Haruka al reconocerme entre la gente y empezó a alejarme de lugar.

-- ¿Haruka está bien? -- Fue lo único que dije. El entrenador bajó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.-- ¿¿¿Dónde está????!!!! Quiero estar con ella! -- Le grité.

-- En esa camilla de más allá, donde están los médicos... -- Sin terminar de escucharlo corrí hacia ese lugar abriéndome paso entre los auxiliares y paramédicos del lugar. Todos parecían murmurar extrañas palabras. Grave y Sobrevivir me venían como rayo a mis oídos.

Al estar frente a la camilla pude reconocer el dañado rostro de Haruka entre vendas y compresas. Tomé su delicada mano entre las mías. Un médico tuvo la intención de alejarme pero al verlo a los ojos no hizo nada. Haruka entreabrió los ojos al pronunciar su nombre.

Al instante me reconoció y dijo:

-- Te ves hermosa.

--Calla, no digas nada.

--Recuerdas... ese día en que nos... conocimos...-- Dijo apenas.

-- Sí... lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer... -- Dije tratando de retener las lágrimas que se agrupaban en las comisuras de mis ojos queriendo brotar como cascada por mi cara.

-- Ese día... supe... supe que sería feliz... contigo...

-- Siempre seremos felices...

-- No existe un siempre... --Murmuró Haruka apenas mientras su camilla empezaba a ser llevada hacia la ambulancia y una enfermera monitoreaba sus signos vitales. -- El "siempre" es sólo un fugaz minuto... --Murmuró de nuevo al estar los dos dentro de la ambulancia.

Mientras hablábamos el doctor hablaba con la enfermera y le ordenaba inyecciones... oxígenos... hablaba de pulmón perforado y otras cosas y de vez en cuanto le decía a Haruka que no hablara... que no se esforzara... Ella pareció obedecer por un minuto, pero luego me miró de nuevo y me sonrió. También sonreí.

No podía dejar de apretar su mano entre las mías. Mi amor se escapaba en un suspiro y debía detenerlo a toda costa. No podía gritar como quería, ella estaba hay viéndome, me había enseñando a ser fuerte, a ser fuerte y valiente. No debía llorar frente a ella... no era justo... no era justo. Pero no debía llorar.

--Siempre te amaré...-- Murmuró bajo, para que el doctor no la oyera.

-- Yo también te amo.-- Respondí acariciando su frente.

Antes de llegar al hospital apretó mi mano y sonrió. Su mirada fija en mis ojos me partió en dos. Su mano sin vida entre las mías me llenó de frío. El médico le revisó y cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad.

Ya no había nada dentro de ella. No había sido capaz de retener al amor entre mis manos. No había sido capaz de decirle todo lo que sentía, no había sido capaz de memorizar sus ojos, de besar sus labios...

La ambulancia aminoró su marcha y los auxiliares me miraron con tristeza y compasión. Me quedé ahí, sin decir nada, sin llorar, ella estaba ahí, no podía defraudarla...

Y hoy, frente a este mar que trata inútilmente de consolarme, pienso en aquel día en que sonriendo partió de mi lado.

Esperando que alguna ola me arrebate de esta playa en un viaje sin retorno hacia su encuentro. Y ver nuevamente su bella sonrisa ante mí y oírle decir Te ves tan hermosa, Michiru y yo sonreír y saltar a sus brazos como siempre y estar juntas para siempre... Ser mar y viento nuevamente... Nuevamente...

FIN DarkCryonic,

Diciembre de 2001.

_"Calla, que la gente escucha_

_Calla, que mis oídos ya no pueden_

_Calla, la verdad no me gusta_

_Calla lluvia y deja mi ventana en paz_

_calla nostalgia y no me llames_

_calla silencio que me matas_

_calla muerte rondadora_

_que rondando y rondando_

_me pierdes más." _

Reactualización. 15 de noviembre de 2006

DC


End file.
